marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 375
claiming to be Peter's parents. Peter's real parents died while on a mission for the American government, as seen in . These people are impostors, as revealed in . He tells the Parkers that he belongs to them now. When they beg not to be hurt, Venom explains that he doesn't want to hurt them, but keep them safe from Spider-Man. Richard and Mary are confused, wondering what they have to do with Spider-Man. This comes as a shock to Brock, who quickly realizes that Peter Parker has not told his parents that he is really Spider-Man. However, he refuses to tell them the truth, as he wants to preserve their innocence. Meanwhile, Spider-Man web-slings across the city to get to the Daily Bugle, hoping he can find some clue as to where Venom may have taken his parents at the Daily Bugle. Landing on the roof of the Bugle Building, Spider-Man changes back into Peter Parker and enters the building. On his way to the Bugle's archives, Peter notices that J. Jonah Jameson's office door is closed, and figures that Jonah is working on something important. On the other side of the door, J. Jonah Jameson has put in another call to the Symkaria Embassy, demanding to speak with Silver Sable. Sable takes the call and informs Jonah that she will not be providing him with hourly updates. He hired them to hunt down Venom, and she assures him that they will get the job done. After she hangs up, Jonah is angry at first but calms himself down by remembering that he hired the Wild Pack in order to get an exclusive for the Daily Bugle. Hours later, Peter Parker is at the 34th Street high rise where Ann Weying lives. Parker had learned that Ann used to be the wife of Eddie Brock before he became Venom. Unfortunately, when Peter tries to go in through the front, Ann tells the doorman to send him away. Not giving up, Parker changes into Spider-Man and enters Ann's apartment. She is startled at first and threatens to call the police, but when he explains that her husband has innocent people as prisoners, she relents and agrees to talk. Sitting down to coffee, Ann tells the web-head about her relationship with Eddie Brock. She tells them how in love they were, but he kept a side of his life hidden from her. Particularly, his relationship with his father, Carl Brock, who thought that Eddie's career in journalism was frivolous.More on Eddie Brock's relationship with his father is explored in more detail in . After Eddie Brock's interviews with a man Eddie thought was the Sin-Eater were exposed as a hoax, Eddie was fired from the Daily Globe.Spider-Man was responsible for capturing the real Sin-Eater as seen in - . This drove a wedge between Eddie and his father. After losing his job, Eddie also grew cold toward Ann, ending their marriage in the process. Finishing this recollection, Ann can still remember the shine he used to get in his eyes when he looked at her. Particularly whenever he took her to the Thrill World amusement park. Spider-Man thanks Ann for the information and leaves soon after. Left with her thoughts, Ann wonders if there is anything she can do to help. Suddenly, she gets a moment of inspiration and rushes outside calling for a taxi. As she gets into the cab, she is unaware that she has been under observation from Quentino of the Wild Pack, who reports back to Silver Sable. Later that night, Spider-Man arrives at Thrill World, his only clue to the whereabouts of Venom. His arrival is detected by Venom, who tells the Parkers not to worry, he will protect them from Spider-Man. As he leaves, Richard Parker manages to grab hold of a shattered piece of mirror from the ground and use it to cut through Venom's webbing. Brock confronts Spider-Man, who vows to make Venom pay if he has harmed his parents. The web-slinger is shocked to discover that Brock didn't kidnap his parents to harm them but to protect him from Spider-Man himself. As Ann Weying shows up on the scene, Brock transforms into Venom. Seeing this transformation makes Eddie's ex-wife audibly gasp. When Venom turns around to see who is sneaking up on him, he is surprised to see Ann. Revealing his true face, Eddie is happy to see her, telling her that she looks great. As this situation continues to unfold, a van carrying the Wild Pack arrives on the scene. Ann tries to convince Eddie to turn his life around, give up his desire for his revenge, and let the Parkers go. When she starts getting through to Brock, he is suddenly ambushed by the Wild Pack, who shoot Brock in the back with a sonic gun. Turning back into Venom, Eddie blames Spider-Man, thinking the wall-crawler turned Ann against him and planned this ambush. When Spider-Man tries to explain that he had nothing to do with this attack, Venom attacks him relentlessly. Before he can seriously hurt the web-spinner, the Wild Pack leap in and attack Brock all at once. Recovering from the attack, Spider-Man asks Chen why the Wild Pack has come. She explains that they were hired by the Daily Bugle to take down Venom in order for the newspaper to get an exclusive of his capture. Spotting Lance Bannon taking photos of the battle confirms this for Spider-Man. Suddenly, Powell tries to shoot the wall-crawler, but he dodges out of the way thanks to his spider-sense. Instead, his bullets damage Chen's sonic blaster. As Spider-Man deals with Powell, his parents have finally gotten free and are trying to make their mistake. By this point, Venom punches Battlestar so hard, he slams into the side of an amusement ride, compromising its structural integrity. When Crippler tries to come at Venom with a flamethrower, Venom rips the gun barrel from the fuel supply and throws Crippler into Quentino. That's when Venom hears Richard and Mary calling for help. He sees the couple trapped in a ring of fire created by Crippler's flamethrower. Despite the fact that fire is one of his weaknesses, Venom leaps over the flames and recovers Richard and Mary. He then sends them off with Ann, telling them to get safe. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is dodging Chen's attacks as she tells him to stay out of their way. With no other choice, he knocks Chen out with a single punch. This leaves him open for an ambush from Venom, who has returned his attention to the wall-crawler. As Spider-Man fights for his life, Ann leaves the Parkers with Lance Bannon while she tries to find a way to get Eddie to stop fighting. Venom overpowers Spider-Man and begins smashing the hero into the same amusement park ride, causing even greater damage to the ride. With his head covered with the symbiote, Spider-Man is slowly suffocating as he is being beaten. However, he is saved at the last moment when Quentino manages to get the sonic gun working and unleashes a powerful blast on Venom. However, before he can finish off Venom, Quentino is hit from behind by Ann, knocking him out. Eddie thanks Ann for helping and is about to resume his beating on Spider-Man. This horrifies Ann who can't believe that Eddie would kill another human being and begins to run. Suddenly, the damaged ride begins to tip over, threatening to crush her. Venom leaps in the way and tries to hold it up with his strength. Unfortunately, the blast from the sonic blaster has left him too weak to push it off. Fully recovered, Spider-Man lends his strength and helps Venom save Ann's life. With his ex-wife safe, Venom is about to attack Spider-Man again when Ann stops him. She points out that Spider-Man risked his own life to help save her life. This finally makes Venom realize that Spider-Man actually saves innocent lives and that killing the hero would doom all those that Spider-Man will save in the future. Venom then offers to make a deal with the wall-crawler: He no longer comes after them, and they will not come after him. With no other choice, the wall-crawler agress. However, when Venom fires a web-line at a passing helicopter in order to get away, the hero decides he can't just let Venom go free. He manages to tag his foe with a spider-tracer, but it is detected by the symbiote and crushed. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter tells his wife Mary Jane everything that has happened.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. However, his attempts to keep tabs on Venom has yielded nothing as the villain has disappeared without a trace. This leaves Peter to wonder if he can take the word of a madman. | Synopsis2 = After hearing that the Human Torch had set fire to Empire State University, Spider-Man has spent the better part of the evening trying to track down his long time friend and ally.The Human Torch accidentally set fire to ESU while defending himself from an ambush by Lyja, Paibok, and Devos in . He arrives at the scene of a battle between the Torch and Silver Sable's Wild Pack. Listening to Sable berrate her soldiers for failing to capture the Torch, the wall-crawler tells her to go easy on them. Sable then asks the wall-crawler to join them on the hunt for Johnny Storm. Thinking this over, the web-head declines her offer, telling her that he needs time to think about his loyalties before deciding how to act. As Spider-Man swings across the city, he begins thinking back to his first encounter with the Human Torch and his teammates in the Fantastic Four.What follows is a recounting of Spider-Man's first clash with the Fantastic Four as it was depicted in and . This was very early on in his career when Spider-Man was still trying to find a way to earn money using his powers. With his career in showbiz ruined, he paid a visit to the Fantastic Four to see if he could join their team. Crossing over the city streets on a web-line, Spider-Man broke his way into the Fantastic Four's headquarters in the Baxter Building. Although the Fantastic Four treated him as an intruder, the novice Spider-Man treated it as an audition to prove himself a valued member of the Fantastic Four. The web-spinner recollects how he pitted his abilities against that of the Fantastic Four. Completing his recollection, Spider-Man thinks about how much simpler their lives were back in those early days. He then thinks about his next encounter with the Human Torch. It was shortly after the wall-crawler's first defeat at the hands of Doctor Octopus. As Peter Parker, he listened to a speech that the Torch put on for Peter's school. This inspired Peter to try again and eventually defeat Doctor Octopus.Spider-Man's first battle with Doctor Octopus was in . He then begins to recall his long history with the Torch. How the pair fought against each other as often as they teamed up to battle other threats.Of these recollections the following events can be specifically identified: The time Spider-Man egged the Torch into a battle in , the time the pair teamed up against the Sandman in , Spider-Man's shortlived career as the "Bombastic Bagman" from , and the time the pair fought against Venom in . With all of his recollections done, Spider-Man decides that he owes it to his friendship to the Torch to be the one to bring him in, by force if necessary. Needing some powerful allies, Spider-Man heads toward the Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Strange. This story continues in ... | Synopsis3 = J. Jonah Jameson has asked his son John to be a special correspondent for the Daily Bugle's coverage of a rocket launch. John refuses. However, Jonah doesn't want to give up without a fight, telling his son that he needs to do more than being the chauffeur for Captain America. John corrects his father, saying he has just recently quit.At the time of this story, John was working with Captain America's support team from until . John quit the job because he was starting to develop feelings for Cap's girlfriend Diamondback. That's when Glory Grant enters the office with word from Joe Robertson, who wants to know if their special correspondent has selected the job. John relents, telling his father that he will do this job this one time. This is a delight to Jonah, who tells his son that he won't regret it. The next day, John is at the launching site where NASA plans on launching a space flight to test experimental chemicals in space. Watching astronaut Jake Austin leading his crew to the shuttle, John thinks about how he should be there in his place. This causes John to think about of his former career as an astronaut, how it was boosted by his father's position as publisher of the Daily Bugle. He remembers how early on in his career he was rescued by Spider-Man when a mission went awry.Spider-Man saved John Jameson from an out of control space capsule in . He then remembers how his career as an astronaut came to an end the day that he brought home the Moonstone and first transformed into the Man-Wolf.The first time John became the Man-Wolf was in . He thinks about how he has been afraid of taking risks ever since. Suddenly, something goes wrong on the launching pad and the space shuttle explodes. As everyone flees the scene, John rushes out to the launching pad to see what he can do to help. Emergency crews arrive there first, and are horrified to see Jake Austin has been mutated into a massive creature. John offers his aid, but is told to get lost. Disobeying those orders, John leaps onto the site and tries to talk to Jake. However, the transformation has put him in a rage, forcing John to use the fighting skill he learned from Captain America to defend himself. John eventually manages to convince Jake to calm down and allow the paramedics to help him. In the aftermath, one of the reporters on the scene calls John a hero. However, he refuses to accept that title, telling the reporter that he is merely a man who has better control over his demons than most. In the aftermath of the crisis, John thinks how he isn't cut out to be a reporter like his father wants, but thinks about how he could better help those who has suffered similar traumas that he has over the years. | Synopsis4 = A group of kids are vandalizing the gravestones of Kraven the Hunter and the mock grave that was placed for Spider-Man.These graves were placed during the Kraven's Last Hunt event, which started with Spider-Man begin buried alive, and ending with Kraven committing suicide. They are interrupted by a man who appears to be Kraven the Hunter. "Kraven: grabs one of the teens, causing the others to panic. They begin lifting back up Kraven's grave and wiping off the spray paint. As they do so, "Kraven" begins to think about his past. How he used his mastery of disguises to help himself and Kraven steal from shops in Russia. Suddenly, the flesh on "Kraven's" face begins to melt. His recollections continue, this man is now the Chameleon and has hired Kraven to hunt down and destroy Spider-Man.The Chameleon first hired Kraven to hunt Spider-Man back in . As the teens finish wiping off the graffiti from Kraven's tombstone, there is a lightning strike. While the youths are blinded by the flash of lightning, the Chameleon changes his form to resemble Spider-Man. The Chameleon then tosses the frightened youth at his friends and they all flee. He thinks about how upset he was when he read about Kraven's death, and how Spider-Man survived that final battle. Changing back to his normal form, the Chameleon tells Kraven that Karven's death was pointless if Spider-Man continues to live. Blaming himself for fueling Karven's obsession over the wall-crawler, the Chameleon vows that once his plans are completed, Spider-Man will be destroyed, avenging Kraven's death.The Chameleon's scheme is exposed in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Carlton (Doorman) Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (transformed astronaut) Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * Space Rocket | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Graffiti artists Other Characters: * * Gary Locations: * ** Kraven's Grave Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Bride of Venom: True Friends: The Monster Within: Echos: Chronology Notes Bide of Venom: A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Ann Weying ** * Eddie Brock: ** - Eddie Brock begins courting Ann Weying. ** - Eddie tries to impress his father. His interviews with "Sin-Eater" exposed as hoaxes. ** - Eddie is disowned by his father, cuts off his relationship with Ann. * Carl Brock: ** - Eddie tries to impress his father. His interviews with "Sin-Eater" exposed as hoaxes. ** - Eddie is disowned by his father. Echoes: A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Chameleon: ** | Trivia = *The cover of this issue is one of the 21 that appears in the comic gallery from the Sega CD version of the video game The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. | Recommended = | Links = }}